Fandom Doll
by Fanfictions4everscar
Summary: Sapphire was the new doll at the Dollhouse company. AU after Echo leaves. The Dollhouse is exactly as it was in the beginning of the show. Including Dominic as the head of security. Sapphire is number one, and many of her clients are from different fandoms. LokixOC DominicxOC CrowleyxOC (rating will change). I will change the category as I add each new engagement. Main: Dollhouse.
1. Chapter 1

"Sapphire," her handler called. The girl whirled around and looked at the man standing a few feet behind her. She smiled slightly and tilted her head.

"Are you ready for your treatment?"

"Yes."

Sapphire had long, auburn hair and gentle, green eyes. She was of average height and weight, but overall, very pretty. The girl had been with the Dollhouse for about a year now. Once Echo left, she shot up to being the most-requested doll.

Her handler was tall with black hair and chocolaty eyes. He seemed to always wear pressed, black trousers with a white dress shirt. His name was Johannes. Sapphire could see constantly sadness in his eyes, but she never knew why he was so unhappy. He used to work at a school for people with mental disabilities, but then moved to the Dollhouse for a mysterious reason that was never shared with Sapphire.

She followed him up to the treatment room and looked down at all of the other people. From up here, she could see her friend, Texas. Texas had dark brown hair and matching eyes. She'd been named because of where she'd come from. Texas lived in Texas before the Dollhouse. Sapphire knew that there, she called everyone friend, but Texas was true. They had a connection that felt completely foreign to them since it had not been programmed within their brains.

Texas had a strange handler. He had spikey, brown hair and blue eyes. His mouth sometimes curved into an evil smile, but the thing that really stuck out about him was his skin. It looked dirty, like it was caked with mud, but it also had a yellowish tint to it sometimes. And there was something Sapphire had never seen on a human before by his eye brow. His name was Harry. Harry Osborne.

As Sapphire looked away and walked into the treatment room, she looked over at Topher and smiled. Topher was nice. She liked him. He ran the scary machine, but she was never able to remember anything that happened in it. She sat down and stared at the ceiling as she was tipped back. Then there was a blue light. And then…

She shot up in her chair and looked around.

"Where's Fury?" she demanded, then looked down at herself, "And where's my uniform? I shouldn't be in my pajamas!"


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Topher said quickly, "Johannes here will take you to get your uniform down in the basement."

The girl smiled and followed her handler out of the treatment room.

"Who is she today, Masterson?" a tall, blonde man asked Johannes as they passed him.

"My name's Agent Marina Hilton," she responded without stopping. The other man followed along as she continued, "I've been an agent for S.H.E.I.L.D. for a few years, but I was the best one they'd had who basically had no combat skills. I was abducted from my home, my husband, and my children so that I could become part of this stupid agency. I was shot during a mission. Figures they drag me into this even in death."

"Wait, you know you're dead?"

"I know exactly what's going on. Being shot isn't something you forget. Waking up in a Buddhist temple isn't something that seems normal afterwards. Besides, I know that S.H.E.I.L.D. policy is that we donate our souls to the Dollhouse anyway. Why do you need to know?"

"It's my business to know who you are," the man said.

"Well, then it's my business to know who _you _are."

"Laurence Dominic. Head of security here."

"Oh, nice to meet you, in that case. And I'd really love to stay and chat," Marina continued, nearing the elevator, "but I really gotta go. If Fury needs me this badly, it must be important."

She and Johannes stepped in the elevator and faced Dominic. As the handler pressed the button, Sapphire winked at Dominic. Then the doors closed, and they descended.

Once down to the dressing room, the stylist took her back while Johannes sat in the waiting room. The first thing they did was get her into the tight, leather uniform. They supplied her with a pocket knife concealed in her boot before moving onto her hair. As the pulled it up into a secure bun, she began to fidget.

"How long will this take? Fury needs me now! I don't have time for this shit."

"Only a few more minutes, miss."

"It's Agent Hilton, and whatever I need to take care of might be posing an immediate threat to you. If something happens, I'm holding you personally accountable."

A few more yanks to her hair before the stylist stepped back and signaled that she was done, and that she should leave.

"Thanks," Marina replied coldly. Afterwards, her handler took her out into the parking garage where she was herded into a dark van. They sat across from each other during the long drive. Sapphire had been looking at her leather boots for most of the ride before she broke the silence.

"Do you know anything about this engagement? Or is S.H.E. . keeping it a secret from you?"

"They're keeping it pretty secret."

Marina paused a minute, regarding him, "What happened to you, Johannes? You've lived through some shit haven't you?"

Johannes chuckled tiredly, running a hand over his stubbly face.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then you'll have to trust me when I tell you that it's none of your business."

Marina shrugged and looked back down at her shoes. A few minutes later, the van stopped, and she was ushered out.

"Go save the world," Johannes told her dryly before closing the doors in her face.

"Agent Marina Hilton," Fury greeted, "I'm so glad you could make it. I missed you."

"Fury. I wish I could say the same, but the truth of the matter is, you bore me. Now, you're wasting my time with this reunion. I want my assignment so I can go back to being dead. I was enjoying it."

"Understood. We have a target. A month or so ago he stole the Tesseract. I trust you remember what that is from when you worked with us."

"I do. Why did he take it?"

"We don't know. That's why we need you on the inside. You need to make him think that you're on his side. You're interested in working for him. Any chance you get, send us messages explaining what is going on. We want to know his plan."

"So, I'm spying?"

"Well, that is your area of expertise."

"I understand. Where do I start?"

"In Germany. We're flying you out there tonight. Use any tactic you need to get him to trust you. I know you, Hilton. You don't have many limits."

"Yes, sir. I understand. When am I free again?"

"As soon as you provide us with all the information we need."

"Who is this target again?"

Fury hesitated for a long time before clearing his throat and looking at her with pity.

"It's Loki."

**For those interested, Marina Hilton was an OC that I used a while ago for a separate fanfic. You can find this one under the Instagram hastag: #justabitoffun from the account: fanfictions4ever. It's longer, but it explains all of the details that Marina basically summarizes when talking about her past with Loki. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marina slowly walked around the people at the gala. It was a lucky thing she'd taken German in high school right after she finished her French classes. The dark green dress fell to her ankles, and her hair was swept up in a beautiful braid. She looked the part, especially with the fancy champagne glass in her hand. All that was left was to find Loki and to seduce him into spilling his secrets. No problem.

Except that wasn't her true agenda.

She was in the middle of a stimulating discussion of how different the birds in the U.S. were from those in Germany when she finally spotted him. He stood on the second floor, looking down on the party from the railing. She smirked seductively up at him when his eyes landed on her. Without hesitation, she ascended the stairs and sauntered over to him.

"Hello," she greeted, coming to a halt right next to him.

She watched a small sneer pass over his face before he forced a smile and turned to her.

"You, little one, are messing up my plan."

"Oh?" she wondered, stepping closer to him, "And what plan is that?"

She decided to let the little game continue on for a while. After all, it was just a bit of fun.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? If you want to know anything about me, you'll have to work a lot harder than that."

"I'll do whatever it takes to know a little more about you. We can start with a name."

"Why should I tell you that? What would I get in return?"

Marina felt a smirk spread over her features before she lifted herself up on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his lips. He watched, slightly amused while her eyes sparkled back at him.

"Loki," he drawled, turning away from the railing and facing her, "What's your name?"

"Marina Hilton."

The smile fell from his face and his eyes narrowed. In an instant, she was on the floor. Her champagne glass shattered as it fell to the ground, and she held her throbbing cheek. But she only grinned up at the man who'd just backhanded her.

"You're not Marina. Not _my_ Marina. She was taken from me a long time ago, and-."

"And forced to work for S.H.E.I.L.D." she finished.

"I know what she looks like, and you're not her."

"But I am, and I can prove it. We have two sons, Drake and Fenrir. You met me when you first came to Earth, years ago! We had our first kiss on New Year's Eve at the beach. The first time you broke into my house, you stole my Oreos and started eating them with peanut butter. Loki! It's me."

He stared down at her for several seconds before smiling and shaking his head.

"We need to talk in private," Marina continued.


	4. Chapter 4

They'd talked for a long time in an abandoned room in another part of the museum. Loki sat with his head in his hands as Marina explained everything about S.H.E.I.L.D. and the Dollhouse.

"Now it's your turn," she said finally, "Where are our children?"

"They're with my men. They're safe."

Marina didn't know whether to be angry with him for dragging the boys into this or elated that he hadn't left them with someone else.

"I don't want them to know it's you, though," he continued.

"I agree. It would be upsetting for everyone."

He nodded and let out a breath, standing up.

"What happened to you, Loki?" she asked quietly, "This is the old you. This isn't the Loki that helped raise my children. The one that I married. The one that smeared frosting on my face."

"You're right!" he all but yelled, "This is the stressed-out, grief-stricken Loki. The one whose wife was kidnapped and turned against me."

"I'm not against me."

"You should be."

They silent stared back at each other until Marina's phone began ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and noticed it was Fury. _Who else?_

"Fury," she whispered as if worried that Loki was listening while she signaled him to be quiet. She held the phone close enough to him so that he could hear, but she didn't dare put it on speaker.

"Agent Hilton, what the hell is going on? You know those dolls are programmed with global positioning signals, right? Why haven't you moved for the past hour?" his angry voice came over the receiver.

"I'm doing what you told me to do…seducing him into giving me information. He hired me, by the way."

"You didn't tell him who you are?"

"Of course not."

"If you tell us the direction he's going in, we will be able to intercept, and you can return to your death."

"Yes, thank you Fury," she continued whispering, "Soon we will be heading out of the East exit. Our final destination, as it stands now, will be Tokyo. The plan is to fly there tonight."

"Very good. You're doing a fantastic job, Hilton. I knew you could handle this."

She snapped the phone shut.

"I'm going to New York," Loki said.

"I know."

"No, I needed to get caught. It was part of the plan."

"New plan. If they catch you, they're sending me back to the Dollhouse, and I'm not ready for that."

* * *

Laurence Dominic sat in his office, listening to the feed coming from the bug installed in Sapphire's clothing. Marina was dangerous knowing she was dead. Even more dangerous 'spying' on her husband. However, everything was going exactly as Dominic had thought, which was good because he'd put measures in place to ensure that Sapphire would be returned to him in perfect condition. And so that things wouldn't get out of hand and be blamed on Sapphire. It would truly be a shame to send her to the attic because of some stubborn, love-struck S.H.E.I.L.D. agent.


	5. Chapter 5

A half an hour later, Loki, Marina, and their two sons were riding in a van towards the airport. The reunion hadn't been emotional for the boys, but for Marina, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever experienced. Being able to hold her children again for the first time in ten years. Of course, they were ten years older now, which made them almost twenty.

When they saw her heading back with their father, the twins passed each other sideways glances and looked Marina over with hungry eyes. Marina scowled, but didn't know how to respond. She'd never had her children ogling her like she was a sex-object before. It made her sick to her stomach.

Nevertheless, she had a deep love for both of her children, and nothing could take away the magic of being able to see them again. Finally, they arrived at the airport and unloaded from the van. As the four of them boarded the plane Marina was reminded of when the family would go from Florida up to Ohio to visit her parents on the holidays.

* * *

Dominic waited at the gate in the LaGuardia Airport. They'd show up here, and he'd grab her and offer her a treatment. She wouldn't refuse. She never did. No matter how strong Marina's love was for these people, the promise of a treatment was something no doll could refuse. It was etched into the brain. One thing troubled Dominic, though. _Where the hell is Johannes?_

* * *

Johannes sat at one of the German bars with a frosty mug in his hand. Empty. Again. Always empty. He sighed and signaled the bar tender for more. He should be worried about…who was it again? Salmon? Sierra? No, wait, Sierra was a different one. Shiva? Salma? He knew it was weird, and it started with an 'S'. Yeah, he should find out where she was in her engagement progress. He stood up, wobbled, and sat back down. Just one more drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Marina's hands shook. How could she have gotten so far without anyone noticing? S.H.I.E.L.D. would have at least noticed something had gone amiss when they hadn't caught Loki. Was it possible that they were setting something up at LaGuardia? This entire thing could be a trap. No, it _was_ a trap. All the dolls had tracking chips. Once the plane landed, she'd be dead again, and her family would be in jail.

"We need to do something," she hissed to Loki, "We can't land at LaGuardia."

Luckily, he didn't ask her to explain. He turned around immediately to talk to Fenrir and Drake. The three of them began to whisper before Marina turned around.

"You know I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent right? I can plan just as well as you. I'm a part of this now. I'm finally with you again."

"Again?" Drake asked, but Fenrir was already looking at her suspiciously. Marina felt an unexpected grin spread across her face. Though much older, the boys were exactly the same as they were when they were little.

"We need to get off the plane before it lands," she continued, "There'll be people waiting for us at the airport."

"Well, how are we supposed to do that?" Drake spat, "Jump out? Crash the plane?"

"We hijack it. I know how to fly a plane," she retorted.

The three men looked at her in silence before Loki slowly nodded.

* * *

"Sir," one of Dom's men said, approaching him, "The flight is changing course. Five minutes ago, the pilot sent out a distress signal."

"Shit," Dominic hissed before standing up. He began barking orders to his men, telling them to track down that plane, to intercept it with their own small planes, to try to make contact with the people on the plane or the pilot…if he was still alive.

He cursed under his breath again. His Sapphire was going to be sent to the attic because of Marina's stupid stunt. Maybe De Witt would understand. He whipped out his phone. He needed to make contact with her.

* * *

"Hello?" Marina answered the phone as she flew the plane.

"Hello, Marina. It's Laurence Dominic from the Dollhouse. We met this morning, remember?"

"Give me one reason I shouldn't hang up on you right now."

"Just listen to me. You're in someone else's body. This isn't fair to her."

"And you think it's fair to me?" she almost screamed into the phone. Loki's head snapped towards her, "S.H.I.E.L.D. snatches me up one day, and I get killed because of them. How was my life fair?! I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS! I'm with my family right now, and I don't care about whoever's body I'm in."

"We will intercept you, and you will go back to being dead eventually. When you're gone, the girl you're in will go through hell. Do you really want to do that to someone?"

Marina hesitated. Of course she didn't want this girl to go through anything horrible because of her. But…she was with her husband and her sons. She didn't reply, but the head of Dollhouse security continued.

"How about a treatment?"

"A treatment?" she whimpered. Why did she want so badly to say yes? Marina didn't want a treatment, but the words that came out of her mouth weren't her own. They belonged to Sapphire.

"Yes, please. I'd like a treatment."

"Okay," Dom sighed in relief, "Then fly the plane back to the LaGuardia airport and we'll go get you a treatment."

"But," Marina whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, "My family…"

"You have time to say goodbye."

Then the phone crackled and cut out.


	7. Chapter 7

Marina turned to Loki with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I have to say goodbye."

"I know," Loki croaked back, his own voice affected by his tears.

"I'm going to get you to where you need to go first."

"They'll be able to track us," he commented, shaking his head, "Instead, drop us off a few states over and we'll find our way to where we need to be."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For letting me be with the family for one last time before I'm dead for good."

Loki exhaled forcefully and looked away.

"Let me take over steering and go talk to your sons," he told her at last.

She slowly got up and exited the cockpit. When she entered the cabin, she was met with several angry yells and gestures, but they didn't bother her.

"Folks, please! I work for a government agency, and everything will be okay. What I did was necessary, but I assure you that you're safe. I'm sorry for any inconveniences, but you'll be at LaGuardia airport soon enough. We will be making a short stop before then, but I'll ask all of you to remain seated during that time."

Her mini speech did nothing to quell the anger, but they did quiet slightly. They silenced themselves long enough for Marina to pull her children to the front of the cabin where they were away from the crowd.

"Listen, boys," she sniffled, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for all the moments in your life, and I've really missed you."

"What are you talking about, woman?" Drake blurted, but Fenrir was already tearing up.

"Mom," he whimpered. Marina nodded, but Drake's face never softened.

"You're not our mother. I think we'd know what our mother looks like."

"Dude," Fenrir whispered to him, "Dad's a shape shifter. How the hell can you doubt this?"

Marina laughed through her tears.

"I have to go back. This body doesn't belong to me," she continued, "Your father can explain everything to you later, but right now, all that's important is that I love you."

* * *

Dominic waited patiently in the airport for the plane to land. The place was swarming with police and FBI agents. De Witt had called him several times, but all he could tell her is that he spoke to Marina, and that it was only a matter of time until she landed.

Finally, one of his men rushed up to him and informed him that the plane was currently taxiing. A few moments later, the passengers rushed through the airport. Marina followed them, but she was much slower. Her makeup was streaked down her face, and she hung her head. Dominic walked up to her and pulled the girl into his arms. Maybe it was Marina Hilton on the inside, but it was still his Sapphire.

"It'll be alright," he comforted, "Are you ready for your treatment."

"Yes," she whispered, but now Marina really wanted it. She wanted to be dead again so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of being taken away from her family for the second time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did I fall asleep?" Sapphire asked with a faint smile.

"For a little while," Topher replied.

"Shall I go now?"

"If you'd like."

Sapphire grinned wider and got up from the chair. She walked through the door and nearly collided with De Witt and Dominic.

"Hello," she greeted happily.

Both stared back at her before De Witt cleared her throat and managed a smile.

"Hello, Sapphire," her soothing voice calmed the girl even more, "We'd like to ask you a few questions and run a diagnostic. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Sometimes these things need to be done. We want to make sure that everything is going how it should be in your head. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she agreed before pausing and glancing around, "Where is Johannes?"

"I'm afraid he's gone missing. It's unfortunate, but I'm not sure he's fit to be your handler anymore."

"What will happen to him?"

"He's gonna be sent to the attic," Dom interjected, "About time too. That man was a mess."

"Who will be my handler then?"

"I think," De Witt continued, "That Mr. Dominic would be most fit for the job."

Sapphire turned her gaze onto him, and her face brightened.

"Assuming everything goes well with your diagnostic, he will become your handler afterwards."

"Thank you," the girl responded.

"For now, you have a while to do what you'd like."

"I think I feel like swimming right now," she informed before walking towards the pool.

* * *

"Why can't we find him?" De Witt growled, pacing in her office, "I thought everyone who worked for the Dollhouse got a tracking chip!"

"They do," Dominic replied, "But he clearly removed it. We've searched the spot where his tracker has been for the past twenty-four hours, and he's not there."

"What if he exposes the Dollhouse?"

"I'm not sure how well you know Mr. Masterson, but he wouldn't do that. He doesn't care enough about it. He couldn't even remember Sapphire's name. Do you know how many times he called her Salmon? You should have seen her face when he did," he finished with a light chuckle.

"This is not funny, Mr. Dominic."

"He's off drunk somewhere. Even if he tries to talk, no one will believe him. What proof does he even have?"

De Witt visibly relaxed a little and took a sip of her tea.

"I suppose you're right."

They sat in silence for a moment before the phone ringing broke the silence.

"Hello?" De Witt answered. She spoke through one-word answers for barely a minute before hanging up and turning back to Dom, "Sapphire's diagnostic came back perfectly normal, and Topher is ready for you downstairs."

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Dominic asked.

He'd seen this done so many times, but he never thought he'd be the one going through it. Least of all with his Sapphire. He held her soft hand and looked into her big, green eyes.

"With my life."

Sapphire felt warmth spread through her body. Her mind had forced her to trust the other one. Johannes, but she generally disliked him. Finally, here was someone she fully and truly trusted.

"Everything will be okay."

Before this moment, Dom had thought this was comical. Before this moment, Sapphire thought it was meaningless. But now, both couldn't have held anything more sacred.

"Now that you're here."


	9. Chapter 9

"I like painting," Texas said to Sapphire.

"Me too, especially when I'm happy."

Her paper was covered in bright blobs of color, as if she could actually paint her happiness.

"I think I'll go swim now," she added, getting up and heading towards the pool.

As she swam, she tried to keep her mind blank. All there was to think about was the present situations. No memories. Only the pool, Texas, and Dominic. But her mind kept wandering from nothing to Dominic. She found herself thinking of him as she did her laps in the pool until his voice sounded from above her.

"Hello, Sapphire."

She paused and looked up.

"Hello."

"You're swimming again."

"I enjoy swimming. Does it bother you?" she asked, repeating what others had asked her before. Dominic smirked gently.

"Should it?"

Sapphire's face contorted in confusion before she climbed out of the pool. She wasn't sure how to answer this newly posed question, so she ignored it.

"When will I have my next treatment?"

"Later today," he answered. She had been requested to help a couple of boys track down a nest of vampires. No one believed what they had to say when they purchased her with their stolen credit cards, but if the boys wanted to play their make believe game, Sapphire would be available to fulfill their fantasy.

"Thank you for agreeing to become my handler," her words echoed through the empty room.

"I never liked Johannes anyway. I don't think my Sapphire deserved him."

She grinned.

"I didn't like him either."

"You were supposed to trust him."

"I did trust him. I didn't like him."

Dominic paused and studied her. This isn't how active architecture was supposed to work. She wasn't supposed to be able to decide who she liked and disliked. But Topher said the diagnostic was fine. What if she was evolving? What if she would be sent to the attic? Or worse, end up like Alpha and Echo.

"I think I'll go eat now. It is lunch time, and I'd like to eat with Texas."

"Wait a minute," he said, grabbing her forearm, "How do you feel about me?"

Sapphire stared back at him, but didn't respond.

"Answer me."

"You are angry with me," she commented, glancing down at her forearm being held tightly in his grip. He loosened it immediately and shook his head.

"I'm not angry, but you know that you aren't supposed to feel certain ways towards people unless we tell you to."

"But I can't help it."

"That's why I'm concerned."

"Will you send me to the attic?" she asked fearfully.

"Of course not. You're my Sapphire. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"There ya go, everything will be okay."

"Now that you're here."

"But this needs to be our secret. So far, there's not much of a reason to send you to the attic, but we can't let this get out of hand. Now, go eat."

Sapphire nodded and made her way towards the door. Before she reached it, she turned around.

"I like you, Dominic. I like you a lot."

* * *

As she ate, Sapphire tilted her head inquisitively at Texas.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"I am with you often, and you make me happy. I feel happy often."

Sapphire continued eating. She wondered why her handler became angry with her when she admitted she disliked her previous handler. It wasn't a bad thing to like or dislike someone. Just like she liked swimming and painting. How was it any different?

"Do you know when your next treatment is?" she changed the subject.

"I'm not told when my treatments are. I don't think my handler is told either."

"Your handler looks odd."

"My handler makes me happy."

"Mine too."

"I see you with a new handler."

"Johannes is no longer my handler, but I am happier with my new handler."

They continued eating in silence for a little bit before Texas nodded slowly.

"Yes, I think I do like you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sapphire," Dominic called, making her look up at him from her painting, "Are you ready for your treatment?"

"Yes, I enjoy my treatments," she replied, standing and following her handler up to the treatment room. On the way up, he turned to her.

"I wanted to ask you if you remember anything about your last treatment."

"I fell asleep after the blue light."

Dom nodded and continued walking. When they made it up to the room, Topher turned from the big machines to face them.

"Hello, Sapphire," he greeted with a smile, "Are you ready for your treatment?"

"I am. I enjoy my treatments," she replied as she laid in the chair.

"This might pinch a little."

But she felt herself slipping away as the blue light washed over her.

Dominic watched as his Sapphire opened her eyes again. She tilted her neck, stretching the muscles and cracking the joints. She looked around and her face scrunched.

"Balls!" she exclaimed, but then her eyes widened in horror, "Why does my voice sound…? What are you just standin' there for, y'idgits?"

"Umm…" Topher began hesitantly, "The Winchesters wanted you to help-."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dominic interrupted, yanking Topher into the other room, "Are you out of your mind? The last time that active was given an actual person with ties to the client, she hijacked a plane."

"Yeah, I know, but the clients were clear that they wanted him. They were the ones who wanted him put on a wedge so that he could be imprinted."

"Find a new doll. Better yet, use a male doll."

"Many of the actives are out on engagements right now, and the others aren't fit for this type of thing."

"If she goes off track again because of you, I swear-."

"She won't. She was only able to hijack that plane because Johannes wasn't watching her closely enough. It wasn't really Marina's fault because if our system worked, Johannes would have been there to intercept."

Dom glared back at him for a minute before rolling his eyes and heading back to the girl, who was furiously pacing.

"Y'all done wasting everyone's time? Because if Sam and Dean need me, I best go help."


	11. Chapter 11

"How did all this happen?" the girl asked as they rode in the van.

"You were in the hospital."

"Yeah, and then I ended up here."

"You died…sir."

"My name's Bobby," she snapped, "and I didn't die. I'm obviously still here. Unless I became a demon and possessed this poor girl. That's what happened, didn't it? What kinda agency are you folks running here? Helpin' demons possess people and then sellin' 'em out. Well, the jokes on you because I know the exorcism by heart. _Examuste-."_

"Alright, stop it. I'm not a demon," Dominic argued, "I'm just a person, and you're wearing my girl so you'd better be careful with her."

Bobby rolled her eyes, "Like hell."

"Look," Dom said forcefully, leaning closer to Bobby, "There were complications with this active last time she was out on an engagement. You'd better not screw this up, or she'll end up in the attic."

"What am I even doing here?"

"You're helping the Winchesters attack a nest of vampires."

"_What?_ You brought me back for that?!"

"We didn't bring you back, sir. The Winchesters did."

The girl stood up in the van and started with a long string of swear words that Dominic hadn't even heard before. She worked herself into such a rage that Dom reached out and grabbed her forearm.

"Hey, do you trust me?"

She stopped and stared back into his eyes. For the first moment since she left the treatment room, she wasn't Bobby. She was his Sapphire looking back at him.

"With my life," she whispered, but then she faded back into the old man and backed away with a look of horror, "What the hell did you do to me? I don't trust nobody in the line of business I do. Why did I say that?"

"Sapphire did. She still has a little control over herself when she hears certain triggers."

The van rolled to a stop in front of a tavern, and Dom stood and opened the door.

"Don't worry. You'll be safe. Everything will be okay," he said to Sapphire.

"Now that you're here."

* * *

Bobby sat at the bar stool, drinking his beer. The blonde man told him this is where he'd be met by them, but where the hell were they? He took another swig of his drink and looked around. Suddenly, there was an arm around his shoulder. He whirled around and punched the man in the jaw with his manicured hand.

"Ouch!" Dean exclaimed, reaching up to rub his face, but then his lips twisted into a smirk, "Feisty. I like."

"Shut up, y'idgit," he retorted. Dean's mouth fell agape, as did Sam's, who stood behind him.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, it's me. I don't know why they put me in this body, but nothing much to do about it now. Ready to take down those vamps?"

* * *

Dominic watched them leave as he leaned against the van. He was ready to follow them, but he wasn't sure what he'd find. If these boys were willing to spend a lot of money for this, could vampires really exist? And if they did, was Sapphire in danger? Would he be in danger?

He whipped out his phone and called De Witt. She would think he was crazy, but better safe than sorry. Especially when it came to the life of his Sapphire.

* * *

The car slowed as it silently crept down the dirt path. The plan was to park by the lake and walk down the shore to the big cabin that held the monsters. From there, they'd take them down one at a time until there was none left. Then the people of this town wouldn't have to live in fear of being snatched up and used as a blood bank.

Bobby got out of the Impala and retrieved a machete out of the trunk. It'd been a while since he took down a vampire, so he was a little rusty, but he'd be able to do it. He reached down for his flask but scowled when he couldn't find it.

"Balls…do either of you have a drink?"

"Well, not since we burned your flask," Dean answered curtly.

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

The three of them walked stealthily through the forest. The only sound was the snap of their shoes when they were freed from the muck they sunk into with every step. When they finally made it to the huge cabin, the snuck in under the deck and found themselves in a cellar.

"We should split up," Dean suggested, "Divide and conquer."

Bobby nodded, jostling the machete in his hands, "Sounds fine to me. The quicker this is over, the better."

* * *

Dominic sat in the van, holding a machete. Luckily, De Witt hadn't asked too many questions about his sanity, but she looked up vampire lore and told him the ways to take down a vamp. He was grateful, but not reassured. Hearing how to kill them only seemed to solidify their existence. Either way, if it turned out they were real, he'd be able to protect Sapphire and himself.

* * *

The floorboards creaked underneath Bobby's feet. He cursed internally but continued on. Hopefully nothing heard him. As he passed one of the closed, wooden doors, his ears picked up voices. Bobby took a deep breath and though about what to do. If he tried the door, and it was locked, they'd know he was out here, but he couldn't just leave them nor could he sit and wait for might be hours. Trying the door was the only option. Then, if it was locked, they'd be coming out a lot quicker.

He tightened his grip on the machete and moved his hand towards the door. Before he could touch the handle, however, the door swung open and he was face to face with a room full of vampires. He stood there for a minute, stunned as the vampires glared back. The room was giant and filled with what could be the entire nest.

"Sorry," he grumbled, mimicking something Dean would do, "Wrong room?"

None of them answered, but the one who'd opened the door grabbed him and dragged him inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Dominic heard excuse muttered faintly and the swearing that followed through the bug implanted in Sapphire's clothing. She had to have been caught by someone. Even if it was just the poor house owner who became part of this gruesome game. But then he started hearing different sounds. More disturbing sounds. Growling and snarling, like she was with a pack of wild animals.

"Where are the rest of you?" a gruff, male voice sounded.

"Go to hell," Bobby retorted. Dominic swore. This ass was going to get Sapphire killed, which was probably better than the attic anyway. But still, he couldn't let that happen. He needed to go in and save her.

* * *

"She's yours until I return," the leader informed, eliciting an excited, guttural sound from the rest of the crowd.

"Get the fuck away from me, bloodsuckers," he snarled as the vampires closed in. He struggled against the ropes holding him to the chair. It was just so hard as this little female, "This ain't even my body!"

"You're a demon?" one of the vamps questioned. Bobby opened his mouth to respond, but before anything could leave his throat, all of the vampires dropped to the ground around him.

"No, but I am," a low, scratchy voice drawled.

"Oh, dammit, Crowley."

"Hello, darling," he greeted, snapping his fingers to undo the ropes that held Bobby to the chair, "I must say, you look ravishing. Where did you find your meatsuit?"

"Shut up," he growled back, "I don't know what the hell is going on!"

"The real question, and the reason I'm even here, is how did you escape from hell?"

"My soul is apparently on some technological disk somewhere, so I can be put into anybody," he retorted snarkily.

"And where is that? I'll need to destroy it."

"I don't know!"

"Well, then I-."

He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He sighed dramatically and pulled it out.

"What is it?" he snapped, "I'm in the middle of something."

Bobby watched as Crowley rolled his eyes. Then, he looked over the hunter, still sitting in the chair, smiled, and waved. The next second, he was gone, but it didn't matter. Bobby was free.

He scooped up his discarded machete and continued through the hallway. Most of the vamps were taken care of. Now, all he needed to find was Sam, Dean, and the leader. As he crept through the halls, everything was silent. He had no idea where to even look with no sound indicator.

Then he felt an arm wrap around his neck. He growled as he was pulled into a room that branched off the corridor. He struggled but couldn't get free. Her captor threw him onto the bed a few feet away and covered her body with his own.

"Your blood smells so tasty," the vamp behind him hissed, "I can't wait to drink you dry."

Then he leaned forward and ran his lips down his neck, pausing as he felt the blood pump through his jugular vein. Bobby stiffened as the gentle pokes of the vamp's fangs teased his neck.

"Are you scared?" it asked, pulling away to look down at him. Before he could even blink, something sliced through its neck, and the head slid to the ground. He completely expected to see Sam or Dean…or maybe even Crowley coming back. But instead, it was the man he saw when he first woke up in this girl's body.

"Are you ready for a treatment?" he asked.

Something inside Bobby sighed with relief.

"Yes," he breathed, even though Bobby knew that he needed to stay with Sam and Dean, "This isn't fair."

"What isn't?" Dominic asked even as they made their way through the mansion to the van.

"The fact that the girl can answer for me."

"Sapphire? I explained that already. Her brain is programmed to respond to certain triggers."

"She's awake inside me, you know."

"We erase her memory."

"But she still has more control than me when it comes to certain things. I mean, I can feel her in me."

Dominic sighed.

"Then she might be evolving," he muttered, sounding worried, "Just like Alpha and Echo evolved. Not good. She wasn't as strong last time. The last active hijacked a plane and was still reluctant to have a treatment. Does she control anything you do other than that?"

"No, but I can feel her…emotions."

"I guess we'll just have to keep a close watch then."


	13. Chapter 13

"Did I fall asleep?" Sapphire asked.

"For a little while."

"Shall I go now?"

"If you'd like."

She smiled and got up from her chair. On her way out, she passed her handler.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sapphire. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," she agreed as they walked down the stairs.

"Can you remember anything?"

"I was sleeping. I don't think I had any dreams."

"Do you feel any different than you did when you fell asleep?"

Her brows furrowed, and she looked down at her wrists, which were raw with rope burns.

"Where did these come from? They hurt. I don't remember getting them."

"Does that bother you?"

"Should it?"

"No. It happens sometimes," Dominic explained, "Go see Doctor Saunders to put something on those alright?"

"Yes," she said simply, turning and walking away.

"What was that about, Mr. Dominic?" a voice cut in from behind in. Dom whirled around.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure she didn't remember anything. After what happened last time-."

"You asked her if she felt different. Did something happen on this engagement that I don't know about?" De Witt asked.

"Well, she almost died. If I hadn't been there to decapitate that vampire, we would be one active short."

"Oh, please, Mr. Dominic. There are no such things as vampires."

"You helped me. Clearly-."

"I was appeasing your childish fantasies, but now it's gone too far. If you mention vampires, or anything else supernatural again, we'll have to find a new handler for Sapphire. It's bad to be putting those ideas into the active's heads. They can't deal with that."

"I understand, Ma'am," Dominic replied. Keeping Sapphire was well worth the price of forgetting anything that had happened on the most recent engagement. De Witt nodded, turned on her heel, and walked away.

* * *

Sapphire molded the clay in her hands. This was an activity she hadn't tried yet, but she liked the feel of it between her fingers. Before she knew what she was doing, she pushed and pulled the clay into a sharp set of fangs. Her brow furrowed as she stared at what she'd made.

"Hello, Sapphire," Dominic greeted, coming to stand above her.

"What are these?" she asked in awe.

She watched, confused as her handler paused. Then he smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing. Why don't you make something else?"

"I can only see these in my head."

"Then why don't you go see what Texas is doing?"

Sapphire smiled and rose to her feet. As she walked away, she saw Dominic smashing her clay with is hands, but she didn't mind. He was her handler, and she trusted that he knew what was best.

The girl wandered around until she found Texas, sitting on a couch and looking at a book. She sat next to her.

"Hello."

Texas looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Sapphire. How are you?"

"I am well."

They sat in silence for a few moments, unable to find anything to talk about. Since both had very simple lives, neither had much new to share.

"What are those?" Texas asked, pointing to Sapphire's wrists.

"I don't know. My handler says that sometimes they just appear. They're a little sore, but Doctor Saunders put lotion on them."

"They look like ropes. Like ropes were combined with your skin."

"That's very smart. Perhaps that's what happened in my sleep."

They fell into another silence before Texas' handler approached her.

"Texas, are you ready for your treatment?"

"Yes," she replied, standing and following him. Sapphire sighed. For the first time, she was aware that she was left alone. She ran her fingers across the abrasions on her wrists. Ropes? She very, very vaguely could remember the bite of the ropes against her skin. She remembered a tight space then everything gone, but one man. Then the ropes were gone. She remembered fangs…the things from her clay! She remembered fear. Pure fear when the fangs came closer. But why? They were interesting. She tilted her head as Dominic approached her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suspiciously while she rubbed her wrists.

"Ropes."

"Do you remember anything about your treatment?" he asked her again.

She paused for a long time, trying to collect everything that had just come to her.

"Yes," she whispered finally.

* * *

Dominic took deep breaths as he led her up to Topher. Since Alpha and Echo, the Dollhouse was really strict on sending any malfunctioning dolls to the attic. Sapphire was number one though, so if he went to Topher, who cared for her too, this could be kept a secret. The difference between Sapphire and the other two was that she hadn't been imprinted with more than one doll at a time. She was evolving all on her own, without anything drastic happening. That was what truly worried Dominic. Alpha and Echo had escaped and were still out there, but Sapphire would be contained as soon as word of this got to De Witt.

"Topher, erase her memory again," he demanded when he went upstairs.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You didn't do a sufficient job the first time, and she still remembers a few things. And the last imprint said that she was stronger than actives should be. He said he could feel her," he dropped his voice down to a whisper, "Make her like all the imprints again so she doesn't get sent to the attic."

"The attic?" Sapphire mused, "What's the attic?"

"Sapphire," Topher began gently, "What do you remember about your last treatment?"

"The dream I was having. There were men with fangs. And another man who didn't talk like me."

"How did he talk?"

"Like De Witt."

"Anyone else?"

"Umm…two boys? They were both very tall."

"We're going to give you another treatment, okay Sapphire?"

She nodded and smiled.

"I enjoy my treatments," she added as she laid down in the chair.

"This might pinch a little."

* * *

Dominic watched as she ate her dinner. Texas wasn't back from her engagement, and Sapphire seemed to sense it. But at least she didn't remember anything anymore. He'd questioned her again after Topher did another wipe, and her mind was crystal clear of anything that happened during the day. To be sure, Topher ran a diagnostic. She was just like she was on the first day of her indentured servitude.

After dinner she showered, which Dominic thought it would be wisest not to be present for. While her nakedness wouldn't affect her, it would almost certainly affect him. And coincidentally, she was the only active that did affect him. The others were different. Boring almost. Undesirable in their stupid state, but Sapphire was still smart, beautiful, and different in an entirely new sense.

Once she was done with her shower, she followed some other dolls to the sleeping room. Bedroom seemed wrong. A bedroom was a home within a home. A place where you could go to find solace. To escape from everything the day tossed at you. This was just a room to sleep in. Sapphire jumped down into her pod and snuggled into its warmth as the glass cover slid over her.


End file.
